whitewolffandomcom-20200213-history
List of Merits (Storytelling System)
drone:For a list of Merits in the Storyteller System, see List of Merits and Flaws (Storyteller System). The following is a list of Merits published in Storytelling System/Chronicles of Darkness books, divided by category: General Merits * Air of Menace * Body as Weapon * Cohesive Unit * Defender * Empath * Object Fetishism * Peacemaker -43 * Punch Drunk * Scarred * Support Network * Survivalist Mental Merits * Area of Expertise * Carthian Lawyer * Common Sense * Danger Sense * Debate Style: Reason * Direction Sense * Doubting Thomas * Eidetic Memory * EOD * Encyclopedic Knowledge * Eye for the Strange * Fast Reflexes * Gesture Lore * Glyph Lore * Good Brain * Good Time Management * Higher Calling * Holistic Awareness * Hypnosis * Indomitable * Interdisciplinary Specialty * Investigative Aide * Investigative Prodigy * Language * Library * Library (Advanced) -118 * Meditative Mind * Multilingual * Night Doctor Surgery * Patient * Professional Training * Technophile * Tolerance for Biology * Trained Memory * Trained Observer * Unseen Sense * Vice-Ridden * Virtuous Physical Merits * Ambidextrous * Automotive Genius * Brawling Dodge * Crack Driver * Demolisher * Direction Sense * Disarm * Double Jointed * Fast Reflexes * Fighting Finesse * Fighting Style: Aggressive Driving * Fighting Style: Archery * Fighting Style: Avoidance * Fighting Style: Berserker -47 * Fighting Style: Boxing * Fighting Style: Brute Force * Fighting Style: Chain Weapons * Fighting Style: Combat Marksmanship * Fighting Style: Drone Control -56 * Fighting Style: Falconry -49 * Fighting Style: Fencing * Fighting Style: Filipino Martial Arts * Fighting Style: Formation Tactics * Fighting Style: Gladiatorial * Fighting Style: Grappling * Fighting Style: Heavy Weapons * Fighting Style: K-9 -50 * Fighting Style: Kino Mutai * Fighting Style: Kung Fu * Fighting Style: Martial Arts * Fighting Style: Mounted Combat * Fighting Style: Powered Projectile * Fighting Style: Relentless Assault -119 * Fighting Style: Sniping * Fighting Style: Spear and Bayonet * Fighting Style: Spetsnaz Knife Fighting * Fighting Style: Staff Fighting * Fighting Style: Strength Performance * Fighting Style: Swarm Tactics * Fighting Style: Systema * Fighting Style: Thrown Weapons * Fighting Style: Two Weapons * Fighting Style: Weapon and Shield * Fleet of Foot * Fresh Corpse * Fresh Start * Giant * Greyhound * Gunslinger * Hardy * Iron Stamina * Iron Stomach * Natural Immunity * Parkour * Quick Draw * Quick Healer * Relentless * Seizing the Edge * Sleight of Hand * Small-Framed * Strong Back * Strong Lungs * Stunt Driver * Stunt Rider * Toxin Resistance * Tunnel Rat * Weaponry Dodge Fighting Merits * Armed Defense * Armed Restraint * Boot Party * Cheap Shot * Choke Hold * Clinch Strike * Close Quarters Combat * Covert Operative -54 * Defensive Combat * Fighting Finesse * Firefight * Grappling * Ground and Pound * Ground Fighter * Headbutt * Heavy Weapons * Improvised Weaponry * Iron Chin * Iron Skin * Killer Instinct * Light Weapons * Marksmanship * Martial Arts * Phalanx Fighter * Police Tactics * Retain Weapon * Roadkill * Shiv * Street Fighting * Transfer Maneuver * Trunk Squeeze * Unarmed Defense Social Merits * Alchemical Lab * Allies * Alternate Identity * Anonymity * Barfly * Believers * Beloved * Carthian Pull * Closed Book * Coder Clique * Contacts * Court Goodwill * Current Events Circle * Debate Club * Debate Style: Rhetoric * Empowered to Speak * Encounter Group * Etiquette * Fame * Famous Face * Fast-Talking * Fixer * Ghost Ally * Guardian Retainer * Harvest * Herd * Hideous Anyway * Hobbyist Clique * House Membership * Inspiring * Iron Will * Lab Section * Lair * Library * Mentor * Mystery Cult Initiation * Noble Heritage * Protected * Pusher * Resources * Retainer * The Right Bar * Safe Place * Sanctum * Sanctum Materials * Sexualized * Small Unit Tactics * Spin Doctor * Staff * Status * Striking Looks * Study Group * Sympathetic * Table Turner * Takes One to Know One * Taste * Temple * Territorial Familiarity * Theater Society * True Friend * Unobtrusive * Untouchable * Watched Supernatural Merits * Absorb Energy * Alchemy (External)( * Alchemy (Internal) * Animal Empathy * Animal Possession * Animal Rapport * Anti-Psi * Apportation * Assertive Implement * Astral Projection * Aura Reading * Automatic Writing * Beast Whispers * Biokinesis * Biomechanical Nightmare -145 * Biomimicry * Blackout -146 * Blast * Bless Amulet -73 * Blood of Life * Camera Obscura * Channeling * City-Walker /Citywalker * Clairvoyance * Clear-Sighted * Cloak of Authority -147 * Communion * Consecrate Weapon * Countermagic * Curse Effigy * Curse of Failings * Curse of Ill Fortune * Curse of Words * Cursed * Cryokinesis * Dark Gate -148 * Dark Passenger * Dead Flesh * Death Sight * Degradation * Divination * Doppelgänger * Dowsing * Dream * Dream Seeing * Dream Shaping -149 * Dream Travel * Dream Walking * Earthquake * Elemental Form -150 * Embolden the Mob * Enchantment * Esoteric Armory * Evil Eye * Evocation * Eye for Desire * Familiar * Favorable Fortune * Fighting Style: Fated Ferocity -74 * Fighting Style: Tactile Telepathy -77 * Fighting Style: Psychokinetic Combat * Flicker and Flash * Fluid Lessons -151 * Geomancy * Ghost in the Machine * Ghost-Calling * Ghoul * Gift of Life * Glitch * Hardened Exorcist * Haunting -152 * Healing * Hidden Variable * Hypnotic Voice * Incite Ecosystem * Inebriate * Invocation * Invoke Spirit * Laying on Hands * Longevity * Lord of the Manor -153 * Lucid Dreamer * Luck Magic * Magical Nexus * Medium * Mental Blast * Mind Breaker * Mind Control * Mind of a Madman * Mind Reading * Mixed Blessings * Numbing Touch * Omen Sensitivity * Phantasmagoria -75 * Plant Empathy * Postcognition * Precognition * Producer * Psychic Concealment * Psychic Empathy * Psychic Healing * Psychic Illusions * Psychic Invisibility * Psychic Onslaught * Psychic Poltergeist -76 * Psychic Projection * Psychic Resistance * Psychic Vampirism * Psychokinesis * Psychokinetic Resistance * Psychometry * Pyrokinesis * Pyrokinetic Immunity * Pyrokinetic Shaping * Reap * Regnant * Revelation -154 * Revivify -156 * Sacrifice * Sacrificial Offering * Scapegoating * Scrying * Second Sight * See Auras * See Spirits * Sojourner * Soul Binding * Soul Jar * Source Sympathy * Supernatural Resistance * Taste of Fear * Taste of Gold * Taste of Shadow * Taste of the Serpent * Taste of the Wild * Technopathy * Telekinesis * Telekinetic Evasion * Telepathic Communication * Telepathic Rapport * Telepathy * Tempest -155 * The Oldest Temptation * The Primal Dirt * Thermokinesis * Thief of Fate * Thought Projection * Titan's Strength * Totemic Form -157 * Transmutation * Twist Desires * Uncanny Reflexes * Unseen Sense * Vengeful Soul * Visionary Trances * Vitae Hound * Warding * Watch Dog * Weather Control * Wolf-Blooded Vampire specific * Acute Senses * Altar * Anointed * Atrocious * Attaché * Bloodhound * Cacophony Savvy * Carthian Pull * Claws of the Unholy * Close Family * Crucible Ritual * Cutthroat * Distinguished Palate * Dream Visions * Dynasty Membership * Enticing * Feeding Grounds * Fontal Ritual * Friends in High Places * Geomantic Nexus * Haven * Herd * Honey Trap * I Know A Guy * Inherited Ghoul * Invested * Kindred Dueling * Kindred Medium * Kindred Status * Kiss of the Succubus * Lex Terrae * Lineage * Lorekeeper * Mandate from the Masses * Mind of the Devouring Worm * Mind of the Unblinking Serpent * Mind of the Inscrutable Hydra * The Mother-Daughter Bond * Night Doctor Surgery * Notary * Oath of Action * Oath of Fealty * Oath of Penance * Oath of Serfdom * Pack Alpha * Plausible Deniability * Riding the Wave * Right of Return * Secret Society Junkie * Speaker for the Eclipsed * Speaker for the Silent * Strength of Resolution * Swarm Form * Sworn * Tap the Torpid Mind * Torpor Connection * Touchstone * Undead Menses * Unnatural Affinity * Unsettling Urge * Virtue's Twin * Where the Bodies Are Buried * Will of the Dynasty Uratha specific * Ancestral Vessel * Animal Magnetism * Auspice Blessing * Chain-Breaker * Demolisher * Ephemeral Reckoning * Fetish * Fighting Style: Tooth and Claw * Flayed Lune * Heal Like Stone * Lunatic Glare * Metabolic Control * Moon Centered * Predator's Gaze * Prophet's Voice * Totem Mage specific * Additional Familiars * Ancient Signs * Artifact * Celestial Name * Daimon * Destiny * Dream * Dreamland * Enhanced Item * Feral Mien * Friend of Beasts * Geomancer * Guardian Ghost * Guardian Spirit * Hallow * High Speech * Identity Anchor * Imbued Item * Law of Embodiment * Long Shifting * Masque * Master Exorcist * Occultation * Otherworldly Eyes * Potent Familiar * Predator's Innocence * Ritual Synergy * Sanctum Gauntlet * Skald Cant * Sleepwalker * Spirit Status * Thrall Promethean specific * Acid Stomach * Azothic Object * Companion * Elpis * Pilgrim * Repute * Residual Memory * Shabti * Shepherd * Weatherproof * Unpalpable Aura Changeling specific * Arcadian Body( * Arcadian Metabolism * Archive * Brownie's Boon * Charmed Life * Devotee * Dual Kith * Enchanting Performance * Fae Mount * Faerie Favor * Faerie Healing * Fighting Style: Dream Combat * Fighting Style: Hedge Duelist * Gentrified Bearing * Harves * Hedge Gate Sense * Hidden Life * Hob Kin * Hobgoblin Trainer * Hollow * Lethal Mien * Long Days * Mantle * Manymask * Market Sense * Perfect Stillness * Pledgesmith * Prophet Circle * Rigid Mask * Ritual Doorway * Siren Song * Soul Sense * Sublime * Token * Tokenmaster * Visionary Dreams * Wisdom of Dreams * Workshop * Wyrdskill Hunter specific * Dream Avatar * Dream Medic * Easy In, Easy Out * Endowments * Ephemeral Flesh * Favored Weapon * Indomitable -135 * Language: ConLang * Kin * Natural Medium -140 * Null * Professional Training * Safehouse * Status, Compact or Conspiracy * Torture Suite * Unbondable Beast specific * Danger Sense (Advanced) * Direction Sense (Advanced) * Direction Sense (Epic) * Double Jointed (Advanced) * Eidetic Memory (Advanced) * Epic Potential * Fame (Advanced) * Fast Reflexes (Advanced) * Fist of Nightmares * Giant (Advanced) * Guilty Pleasure * Hunger Management * Iron Skin (Advanced) * Iron Skin (Epic) * Killer Instinct (Advanced) * Spoor * Striking Looks (Advanced) References Category:Storytelling System